Phoenix, Destroyer of Villains
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: Jean Grey's powers have grown to astounding rates. At Super Saiyan Level 9000, Jean has become the MOST POWERFUL SUPERHERO WHO EVER LIVED! Witness as she exterminates EVERY LAST comic book villain and makes her mark on the Marvel Universe once and for all!


Phoenix, Destroyer of Villains

"Wow, Goku! This city is huge!" Jean gasped, astonished by the beauty and awe of Capsule City, home of the Z-Warriors.

"Yeah. Only it's nothing much but flying hunks of junk and weird smelly atmosphere." Logan snorted. "Logan!" Jean teased, slapping him up the head.

"Kakarot! You're late as usual!" Vegeta grumbled, the hotheaded Saiyan prince arriving. "Oh hey Vegeta. I was just visiting the X-Men. They're on vacation!" Goku exclaimed cheerfully.

"I take it he reminds me of you?" Scott whispered to Logan. Vegeta rolled his eyes and muttered "Great. Just what I need; babysitting an average Super Saiyan idiot and a bunch of mutants!"

"Oh come on you grump, lighten up!" Jean commented, giving Vegeta a hearty slap on the back. "Ah yes, you again. Tell me; is that one guy with you? The one with the claws?" Vegeta asked before Logan stepped up.

"You asked for it, so here I am." Logan deadpanned, wearing **his** Vegeta outfit. "Holy- Now I'm seeing **two** Vegetas! Maybe I overdid it on the bacon." Goku replied, looking back and forth between Logan and the real Vegeta.

Just then, an enormous explosion occurred over the far right of the downtown area. "It's Cell! He's on a rampage again!" A terrified citizen screamed before coming face to face with said villain.

"Oh don't mind me. I'll just be… swallowing your **ESSENCE!**" Cell hissed, his tail clutched onto the woman's head before Kurt teleported behind Cell and backhanded him into a wall.

SMASH!

"Oof! Who in the devil!" Cell snarled before grinning at the sight of the mutant heroes. "Ah, the X-Men. My, it has been a while since you ruined my plans of conquering Bayville!" Cell boasted, his voice teeming with sadistic intentions.

"You caused enough trouble for one day, Cell! Now either stand down or we will destroy you!" Cyclops ordered, Cell cackling fiendishly. "Oh how droll. Always with the boasting. But enough about me, allow me to show you how I deal with exterminating pests… like you." Cell sneered.

"BRING IT MOTHERFUCKER!" Jean screamed, charging fiercely and blasted Cell through a skyscraper before executing a brutal high-powered Ki punch to Cell's chest.

"What? How did you… that's impossible!" Cell stammered, shocked by Jean's power. "Believe me Cell, if there's one thing you don't want to do; it's this: do. **NOT**. Mess. With. The X-Men." Jean hissed, before lunging at the felonious foe and brought him crashing through several buildings as Jean launched a blast at a gas tank.

BOOOOOOOOMMM!

"Grrrr… WHY CANT YOU JUST **DIE!**" Cell shrieked, launching several power balls at Jean. Jean nimbly dodged the missiles one by one, even deflected one causing it to knock Cell out onto the street. Jean then levitated a ton of nitroglycerin and then hurled one into Cell's mouth.

"You play with fire… you get BURNED!" Jean roared, lighting a match as the oil flare came toward Cell and the nitroglycerin. Jean then flew out of the way in the nick of time as…

**KA-VOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM**

A triple ton explosion erupted, permanently destroying Cell. The citizens cheered wildly as Jean levitated over the joyous crowd.

"Wow! I didn't know Jean had it in her!" Jeice commented, amazed by her battle skills. "Indeed. She has the talents of a true fighter." Cooler replied. Jean then felt a warning sign from behind her and dodged a Death Beam before her eyes went red with fury as to **who** fired the objectile.

"You may have defeated Cell, but you wont be standing after **I** grind you into the dust!" Frieza taunted evilly, his cyborg form glinting. "Mock me all you want creep, I eat punks like you for breakfast!" Jean retorted, bashing Frieza with a mighty uppercut as the blast backfired Frieza's death beam causing the beam to destroy him.

"WHO'S NEXT?" Jean thundered, lifting Frieza's decapitated head as all of the Z-Warriors' most notorious enemies were circled against her. But Jean knew the odds were in **her** favor and the bad guys… well, you know the rest.

BOOM! Jean disintegrated Garlic, Jr! POW! Jean evaporated Lord Slug and King Cold! BAM! Jean pulverized Babidi and King Buu! BLAM! Jean telekinetically destroyed Dr. Wheelo and Dr. Gero! KA-BOOM! Jean overpowered even the mighty Broly, causing his own power to overload his body. With a bloodcurdling scream, Broly exploded into a massive wall of dark energy finally destroyed.

Using her Ki and Saiyan powers, Jean constructed an Omega Spirit Bomb and hurled it upward into Frieza's home planet. "Wait for it…" Jean ordered, everyone covering their ears.

**WHOOOOMMMMMMMMMM**

Jean floated triumphantly as she lifted the once mighty and once feared Bardock over her shoulder before tossing it into the largely growing pile of her victims. Jean had finally evolved into the legend, the legend of over a thousand years, the legend of a true warrior. Yes, Jean Grey Summers of the X-Men has finally become a… (Drumroll)

**A SUPER SAIYAN LEVEL 9000!**

Back at Magneto's lair…

"Blob? Does the space sky have a huge massive fireball aiming right at us?" a lone Acolyte asked. "No, why?" Blob stupidly replied as a hand snapped the obese mutant's neck.

**BOOOMMM**

Jean then tossed a once formidable and intimidating helmet aside to Mystique's feet as the vile villainess cowered as the bodies of the Brotherhood, the Sinister Twelve, the Injustice League, the Legion of Doom, the Crime Syndicate, Intergang, the Marauders, the Reavers, the Frightful Four, and even **DARKSEID** and **THE JOKER** laid scattered on the warground.

"p-please… have mercy." Mystique whimpered, as Jean felt the lies and deceptions in Mystique's voice and decided that death was the only way to kill her. "When you arrive in Hell… tell Mephisto: He's **NEXT!**" Jean hissed, placing her powered up fist in Mystique's mouth and…

BA-BOOMM!

"Who dares to disturb…" Mephistopheles snarled before turning white pale as the corpses of **ALL** the demon's minions laid as Jean gave him a murderous glare. A look that signaled Mephisto's days in the Marvel Universe are numbered. A look that said it was time for Judgment Day for every costumed criminal.

"Kneel. Before. ME!" Jean roared, launching a hyper beam blast at Mephisto, shattering his legs as Jean then charged forward, her sword raised as she had a bloodthirsty look.

"Jean! Galactus is all yours!" Silver Surfer beckoned, letting Jean handle the giant. Few seconds later, the destroyer of planets was nothing but atomic mass particles. Later, Jean sat on her throne as High Empress of the Marvel Universe as **EVERY** hero and heroine bowed before her. The villains Jean decided to spare were forced to either serve her or be executed. Respectfully, they chose the first decision.

"Now that all of the supervillains are destroyed milady, there is one last criminal to be eliminated." Poison Ivy spoke as she handed Jean the photo of… **Norman Osborn**, the Green Goblin. "He has a army my lord. What shall we do?" Hippolyta asked. Jean clutched the photo and a determined heroic smile formed as Jean uttered "We'll take them by force! Slay them ALL! Show no mercy!"

"Your days are numbered, Osborn! Surrender to me, or die at my hands!" Jean proclaimed, in her battle armor. "Hah! You and what army?" Osborn taunted, before his eyes shrank to tiny dots as his army was suddenly vaporized.

"SOLDIERS, ATTACK!" Jean bellowed, raising her sword high as the massive army charged toward Osborn and the Dark Avengers. Venom idiotically rushed towards them, only to be disintegrated by Jean.

"I'm getting out of here!" Moonstone yelped, rushing for a way out before Catwoman caught her leg with her whip. "Let her go, Selina. She deserves to live and to be recruited… to **our** cause." Jean offered, Moonstone thinking over it before giving a feisty glare at her ex-Dark Avenger teammates.

"Oh…" Bullseye started "…Fuck." Deathstroke gulped. Seconds later they were sliced meat. Osborn wheezed before finally dying at Jean's feet. Lifting his decapitated head proudly over her for all to see.

"Subjects! For years we have been threatened, persecuted, and enslaved by the enemies of our community! But today… NO LONGER!" Jean announced, the crowds cheering wildly. "And to ensure the security and stability of our growing universe… the Marvel Republic will be reorganized into the FIRST MARVEL EMPIRE!" Jean bellowed, thunderous applause as the orchestra music echoed


End file.
